


月の精霊 "The Spirit of The Moon" (WonHui)

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I had to traduce this from my spanish work, I put the tag of graphic despictions of violence just in case but it's nothing that explicit lol, I took inspiration from several doujinshis of ginhiji, M/M, Samurai, Spirit - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, doujin based, japanese folk, just a lot of japanese stuff, kyuubi - Freeform, so I'll recommend them at the end of the story if you ship gintoki and hijikata, special for wonu's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: ❝ wonwoo is a samurai that is wound of death and loses consciousness under the cold snow of winter.junhui is a mysterious man that helps him.wonwoo can't remember well his past, but the memories come to him thanks to the silver light of the moon and the albo strands of hair from junhui.junhui is not the man he seems to be. ❞
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	1. 新月 (new moon)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did traduce this from my spanish work, I wanted to publish this in Wonu's birthday and I also wanted to write something with this theme, so of course, taking it as an excuse to write a Jun with long and white hair, OMG, just imagine how beautiful he would look, I was excited. I excuse myself if there are mistakes, I know the language, but I am not perfect, I tried my best. Thanks for reading it and enjoy it ^^

The falling snow, covering the landscape with an albo mantle. The sky of a pale colour. A crimson trail being left by the black-haired samurai. The crow was advancing with uneasy and slow steps, and sometimes he had to stop to regain his balance with the help of the trunks of the trees. Until he could not continue anymore and fell.

The snow kept falling, contrasting with the dark hair and eyelashes, those closed eyes did not see the white fox, that looked at the scene from afar.

When Wonwoo opened his eyes, the cold that he felt before, was not present anymore. Nonetheless, his consciouness was barely there. He tried to incorporate himself or remember what happened, but a twinge of pain and the darkness did not help him to concentrate.

He realized that he was laid down over a futon, in a wood floor, in which seemed to be a small room, with the moonlight entering by the window. He could not see something more.

It was warm in that place, even if the snow was still falling outside. When he sat down with effort, he also realized that he only had on his _hakama*_ , 'cause his torso was naked, covered only with a bandage.

His body hurt. He searched desperately his _katana_ with his sight and his hands, but with the few light on the room, it took time for him to find it laying on the wall.

It was then when he looked at that direction, that he saw a light sneaking from under the door.

He was not alone, of course.

Wonwoo started to understand his situation, but not for that he would lower his guard.

He stood up as he could and took his sword.

He dared to open the door carefully.

The light bothered his eyes a little, but it wasn't that much, it was coming from a single candle. And by the side of it, he noticed the presence of a person, with white and long hair, almost similar to the silver light of the moon. That was the only thing he could appreciate from the angle he was.

At first he thought that it was a woman, 'cause the hair was so long that the strands were spread in the floor.

Anyway, he got close with care. He would not trust anyone.

"How do you feel?"

Wonwoo almost jump off surprise when he heard the sudden voice from the stranger.

No. Even with the smooth voice, it did not belong to a woman. He surrounded the person so he could finally see his face.

On the lap of the kneeled person there was his _sh_ _itagi*,_ and he was sewing it.

The he realized that he was asked a question.

Still with distrust and a little bit nervous and confused, he decided to sit in front of that person in the wood floor. He placed his katana on his legs.

"I suppose that I am fine... I don't really remember that much to compare. Who are you?" What it was important for him to know in that moment was where he was, and who was that man with the albo hair.

When he raised his face, Wonwoo was able to see better that man. Big eyes and a curious look saw him directly. A faint smile was his answer.

"It is a deep wound the one on your abdomen, but it will get better in a few days, just do not move that much."

"Why had have you help me?"

He had a lot of questions, and for some reason, he felt that that man would not give him all the information he wanted, not for now at least. He even didn't feel capable to digest everything after just having recovered his consciousness, he still did not remembered what had happened to him and what brought him there, not even how that wound was made.

"Who knows... But I couldn't let you die just like that."

The fingers of the man were moving with dexterity, fixing his garment.

"Can you tell me your name at least?"

Again the man smile to him, but he kept with his sight on his task.

"Junhui."

Junhui? That name resonated on him vaguely, but as the mist, the sensation disappeared as if a mild breeze had take it away.

"Well, Junhui, I'm thankful with you for saving my life, but I am not the kind of person that stay still or calm in this type of situations, even less if I don't know what is happening."

The silver-haired man looked at him. He left the needle and thread by his side, and spread the garment in front of his eyes.

"Finished and without a scrape" He passed it to Wonwoo and stood up. The samurai took a look to the clothes of Junhui.

He had a white _kimono_ with a pattern of red and black camellias in the bottom. The _obi*_ was the same colour as the kimono, with a silver demilune hanging from it.

It drawed attention to him, because that kind of clothes, neat, of fine materials and with ornaments, were only wear by the nobility. The people of the village used to opt for kimonos with plain designs and more practique.

That caused him more suspicion.

He put on the shitagi as he could, 'cause the wound and pain couldn't let him move easily.

He stood up to follow Junhui, which advanced to another room without light. Wonwoo couldn't see anything more, but he was surprised again when the mysterious man apparead in front of him and signaled him to come back where he was sit before.

He did what he was told, still reluctantly with the little he know about his situation, after all he was distrustful.

Junhui had in his hands a tray, in which there was a bowl of rice, two glasses of tea and what seemed to be cooked salmon.

"Also to recover it's necessary to eat and gain strength" He placed the tray in front of Wonwoo and smiled him as an indication that he could have the confidence to take whatever he wanted.

The stomach of the black-haired man made a sound. He was hungry, but he still did not want to taste anything.

"Go ahead, don't be shy."

Junhui took a sip from his tea. The cold, even if it was not present inside the place, was still lingering, they were in the middle of winter.

Wonwoo gave up and started eating. He really needed it. And, if it was poisoned, it did not matter anymore. If Junhui wanted him dead, he could have just killed him while he as asleep before. Speaking of that...

"How long was I unconscious?" he asked, while he also sip from his tea to pass the food.

"Three days."

"Three days?!" He almost chokes at hearing that. He gave another sip to his tea.

"I'm just kidding." Junhui laughed a bit "You have been unconscious just about five hours since I brought you here. I don't know if you have noticed, but it is dark outside, and you fainted when the snow started to fall, in the afternoon."

Wonwoo thought that the man was even more strange.

"Did you carry with me all the way here? It must have been troublesome..."

"Don't worry about that. Your wound is not to be taken lightly, and I couldn't treat you where I found you."

When he finished the food, Wonwoo made a gesture joining his palms.

"Thanks for the food... And also thanks for not letting me die. I still can't remember well what happened, but I'm thankful for your help" _I owe you one_ , he thought.

Junhui took the tray and stood up. Always smiling with kindness.

He was really weird, Wonwoo never met someone like that. Of course there were affable people in the village, but that much?

"It's nothing. Now, I recommend you to come back to sleep a little more. Rest is the key of recovering, and it's still night. When the sun will rise, then you can worry about your memories."

Junhui slightly leaned his head as a leave gesture and he retired by the other door.

Wonwoo was left confused. Who was that Junhui? Where does he was? How did he came there?

So many questions... But he took the advice from the mysterious man, it was useless to worry in that moment, he had an ugly wound, nowhere to go and lagging memories. The only thing he could do for now was to accept the kindness and be patient. Wait until morning.


	2. 下弦地区 (waning quarter)

When Wonwoo opened again his eyes, the window showed him the white landscape from outside. The snow stopped falling, but it was accumulated in the soill that was green grass before. Even the trees with few leaves greeted him that specially cold morning.

The wound still hurt and it was a bother, but he could move better. He sit and found his katana in the same place he let it the night before. But, at the side of it, there was somthing new. A black _haori*._

Maybe Junhui left it there. No. Junhui definitely had left it there.

He stood up and put the haori. He went out of the room and with the white light of the sun he could see better the place where he was. The presence of furniture was almost none. There were two doors, one that seemed to be the main door, and the other, the one that Junhui used the night before.

He realized that he only had his _tabi_ *, but when he saw to the door he noticed a pair of _waraji_ *, he put them on. Also, he couldn't see nor hear Junhui. He wanted to come back and take his sword, but he went outside without it.

The light was too much for his eyes and he had to covered them with his forearm.

When he removed it he could see the scenery that before noticed by the window. And nothing else.

Was he near to the village? But he could not hear a single sound of people, and he also could not see any house. He step down the few stairs. He stepped on the snow and turned around to give a look to the property where he passed the night.

He got surprised.

A sanctuary.

From outside it looked pretty ornate, but at the same time, simple, 'cause it was small. 

It was of a peculiar white colour, he never seen a shrine like that one. Then something caught his attention: a statue of a _kyuubi*_

"Oh, you have woken up. Just in time."

Wonwoo, that was invested observing the sanctuary, did not notice the presence of Junhui walking towards him, with a bucket full of water on his hands, and firewood on his back.

The samurai got surprised again, Junhui did not make a sound. Also he didn't hear his steps coming near in the snow. But he greeted the young man with a slight bow and went to him to help.

Even with the untrust, he couldn't be unthankful with Junhui because he had helped him a lot, and if it wasn't for him, Wonwoo would be dead.

"It's not necessary, remember what I told you, don't make effort. Come with me inside."

Again that smile.

Outside, surrounded by the snow, he looked like an ethereal being. The white hair combed on a long braid. The albo kimono and the haori of the same colour. As if he was one more camellia belonging in the landscape.

They went inside and Junhui entered the room at the left, the one Wonwoo didn't see. He waited for the young man in the main room.

What kind of shrine was that one and why Junhui lived there? Was he in charge of it?

He kept waiting, until the man came back, again with a tray.

He placed it on the little table that was between them.

_Nabe*._

"Go ahead."

Wonwoo nodded, confused, because Junhui didn't give signals to start eating. He just took his tea.

"Thanks for the meal..." He took the chopsticks and started eating. He was still asking himself about the extreme kindness from the young man of white hair. He wanted to ask a lot of things, but didn't know how to start.

Again it was a silent meal. Junhui didn't taste a bit from the food and when Wonwoo finished, he took the tray.

When Junhui came back, the thoughtful black-haired man couldn't avoid more his curiosity. He could barely remember the doings that had taken him there, but if the past took more time to give back his memories, at least he wanted to be aware of his present.

"Junhui... Who are you exactly?"

He asked directly, leaving the formalities behind.

"Woah, so little delicacy... You really don't change, Wonwoo."

The man gave a side smile. Changing his calm countenance to an almost fun-like gesture.

"Eh? What are you referring to? Wait... How do you know my name?" He didn't having remember mention his name, at all.

Junhui looked at the ceiling.

"So bad are thy memories...?" Junhui looked at him again, with a serious expression now "It's not like I can do much, is it? It's not like I don't have the ability ... Or is it?"

Wonwoo could not understand anything. He felt so confused and his untrust grew.

"I'm serious. Who are you?"

Junhui stood up.

"Who are you, Wonwoo? If you are able to answer me that, then I'll tell who am I."

_Who am I...? I am..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haori: is a traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket.
> 
> *Tabi: are traditional Japanese socks.
> 
> *Waraji: are sandals made from straw rope that in the past were the standard footwear of the common people in Japan.
> 
> *Kyuubi: The fox spirit (狐狸精) or nine-tailed fox (九尾狐) is a mythical fox entity originating from Chinese mythology that is a common motif in East Asian mythology. In East Asian folklore, foxes are depicted as a familiar spirit possessed of magic powers. These foxes are depicted as mischievous, usually tricking other people, with the ability to disguise themselves as a beautiful woman.
> 
> *Nabe: which literally means "hot pot" in Japanese, is a classic winter food in Japan. It's typically a stew where ingredients like meat, fish, and vegetables boiled together, but there are many different versions of this delicacy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hakama: A hakama is the skirt-like pants, a traditional piece of samurai clothing.
> 
> *Shitagi: a type of shirt worn by the samurai.
> 
> *Obi: is a sash for traditional Japanese dress/kimono.


End file.
